Sinful Seduction
by BWinner
Summary: Sir Integra is feeling stressed! She is on the cusp of war, and wondering how her choices will impact the future; Alucard is in a devious mood and decides to 'help' her with her current state of mind. *Lemon, Border-line OOC, Border-line non-con.


Written by: BWinner

November 5, 15

BWinner's note: I had to do this I just had to. The constant joke between my husband and I is that we both need a knife when we watch Hellsing, not to partake in any of the violence, but to cut the fuckin' sexual tension in the room! It's so palpable between Alucard and Integra and I figure the only way I can ease it out is to write a piece of fiction for the two. I've tried to keep it in character as much as possible, but I'm not completely well versed in the Hellsing fandom yet, so if I get some details wrong bare with me. This is set mostly in the waiting period before the Nazis attack, but after Alucard's mission in Brazil/meeting with the queen; it's also based on Hellsing Ultimate specifically(as that's mainly what I've seen). Like it or hate it leave me a review, I can take the heat!

*This piece was first posted on AO3, and I debated for a while whether or not to post it here as well, considering I've taken down my 'M' rated work… However, I like this piece and I feel like sharing it with more readers; so here we go!

Disclaimer: I have no ties to the Hellsing franchise what so ever, I do not profit from this work of fiction.

Warnings: Language, lemon, potential OOC to be safe

Rating: M

Pairing: Alucard/Integra

Sinful Seduction

There were times when Integra felt as if she were being followed, as if the very walls had eyes that would pursue her every move. Given one distinct inhabitant of this mansion that was not entirely out of the realm of possibility, but on this night, it was different. The foreboding nature of the mansion was accentuated by the deep history within it, of her ancestors and their legacies; and for as collected as she intended to be at times those gazes could be too much to bear. The weights of her duties were heavy, being the commander of an organization to God and the Queen was no easy task, and to follow proudly ahead of the lineage prior to her sank deep into her conscience. On this night in particular the burden felt very heavy indeed, Integra was never one to second-guess her decisions, but her latest orders to Alucard were going to set forth a very dark chain of events.

Stopping midstride down a particularly long corridor Integra released a pent up breath and clutched her hands into tight fists by her side. She would see this through right until the bloody bitter end, but right now she was just too tense. Taking an elegant metal case of fine cigars from her breast pocket Integra brought one to her lips and struck her lighter; the motion of that first deep inhale and exhale of sweetly scented smoke already began to ebb away the tension in her arms. The moon shone brightly through the windows tonight and she watched the smoke slowly trace its patterns in the air.

"There you go with that filthy little habit of yours again, my Master," a deep voice chided from the darkness.

Integra did not flinch, though any other person might have. "You dare speak to your master in such a condescending tone?" she replied, and deliberately took another deep inhale.

In that familiar haunting manor, Alucard materialized before her. Looming over her figure with a self-satisfied grin he looked at her from beneath the wide brim of his hat and held her gaze. For a moment they just stood there, staring each other down before a deep laughter bubbled up from the vampire. "Well then, forgive my impertinence Master, but if I were in your position I would find a much healthier way to relax."

"Be gone from my sight Alucard, I do not need lecturing from the likes of you!" All patience had left her voice; it was late and she wanted nothing more than some blessed silence and the chance to clear her head amongst these hallowed walls.

With a grin that bordered on malicious Alucard moved behind her and into her shadow, slowly oozing down into it and disappearing. 'You should be in better spirits my Master; I refuse to believe that you did not feel the thrill of adrenaline as you engaged in the art of war. I'm positive pleasure coursed through your veins as you ordered me to lay waste to all those in your path.'

Integra's cheeks flushed with rage and mild embarrassment. However, she would not dignify him with any kind of response. She moved to take another inhale of her cigar, but found herself too frustrated to enjoy it anymore and instead it snapped in her grip. What truly got under her skin was that part of him was not wrong; despite clinging to her morals and pride in her righteousness there was a certain heady feeling that one received in knowing you could tip the balance of power. The idea disgusted her, but she could not deny it entirely. Integra could feel those eyes boring into her once again and forced herself to move on and to her chambers.

Far below the Hellsing manor in the deepest depths of the dungeons Alucard sank into the chair in his room. A hollow laugh rumbled through his body and he reached for his wine. This was going to be fun. Integra had grown up to be a strong and resilient woman – she had grown into a fighter. While these were all things that made Alucard proud to call her his master they were also the things that enthralled and excited him. Alucard loved a good fight, a good challenge, and that was exactly what his master was poised to give him. Integra had always seemed to take pride in her steely exterior, aside from the occasional outburst of anger she was never one to wear her emotions on her sleeve. Everyone had a breaking point though; surely this was no different from a woman such as herself. He would show her that she didn't have to hold back every emotion in order to maintain her strength, and in return he would obtain the high from the fight he was sure to receive.

Integra sat alone in her office and shuffled through the papers on her desk trying to figure out which of the remaining documents needed her attention the most urgently. Financial papers, damage reports and even documents attempting to conceal the events in Brazil to prevent causing mass panic to the public – well naturally some of those had been started, but it was still an endless wash of black letters on crisp paper that spilled across her desk. The familiar felling of tension began to build in her shoulders again; quickly she reached over to the top drawer of her desk and picked a cigar from the case. With a quick light that sweet aroma filled her lungs and the air around her once more; Integra leaned back in pause to enjoy the moment. It was late in the evening and she had been at this nearly all day, surely she was allowed her guilty pleasure and a small break?

Things felt eerily quiet right now, Walter had been allowed to retire for the evening, and she rarely had any contact with Pip and his men at this time of night; the only two who might be remotely stirring this hour would be Alucard and his fledgling draculina. However, Integra had heard nothing from either – somehow that unnerved her, especially regarding the former. In this line of work there was always something to be done and it felt like there was no time to be wasted with the threat of Millennium at the very doorstep of the British Empire, but until certain key elements were gathered all they could do was wait. Integra took a particularly deep, frustrated inhale and watched the smoke dance in the small amount of light illuminating the room as she breathed; calm, it was all she needed.

"What did I warn you about before, Master? Those fine lungs of yours will be black as coal before long." The voice seemed to echo from nowhere.

Integra almost had to smile, there he was. At the very least she could humor him, no work was getting done at this rate anyway. "I fail to see what business it is of yours, servant."

"I might make it my business because I need my master to be in good health. Rarely do I see those fine cigars come out for moments of pleasure anymore." He appeared at the side of her desk and gave her a hard side-glance.

Integra made a point of blowing her next waft of smoke towards his face and held his stare. "I don't recall asking for your concern." She refused to be intimidated by the otherwise foreboding shadowy being. Slumping back into her chair she flicked some of the ashes into a nearby ashtray and watched the vampire carefully.

For a moment nothing happened and the two just stared at one another, daring the other to do something. Feeling satisfied she had made her point Integra took one last drag of the cigar before putting it out and getting up. Walking towards the window in the office she gave a small stretch and gazed at the moon through the window, at times she felt she had seen it more than the sun. Integra did not expect Alucard to stay after such an exchange and without looking back to check she braced herself against the window and released a pent up sigh.

"What frustrates you so, my Master?" his voice was a chilling whisper in her ear.

Integra stiffened, how could she have been so careless? "Currently it's a subordinate who doesn't understand when he's overstepping his boundaries!" she snapped, intent on masking the current effect he was having on her.

Alucard's voice was like velvet as he chuckled, caressing her with a smooth tone. "You're so tense; clearly those cigars have lost their charm on you, something must be done. If you remain in such a state I fear for your ability to make calm decisions when the situation really intensifies." As he spoke he reached his hand up to run his fingers through her hair, gently stroking it while grazing her neck and back every so often. "There are better ways to ease your burdened mind and body."

There had been very few times in her life when Integra had felt powerless, but right now she couldn't move. She knew she should feel insulted, knew she should turn around and slap her far too familiar servant. However, it was if a spell was slowly being woven over her. The heady scent of gunpowder, spice and sin filled her senses as he hovered behind her. Intoxicated and ashamed she knew that somewhere the eyes of her ancestors saw this and judged her. It was sinful that the enemy put a vampire hunter in such a position, but the words of the devil were silken and smooth. Integra cursed her own weakness. She could fight harder but the darkness of her desires drew her back to him and she fell into a strong, waiting touch.

The gloved hand that caressed her neck moved down to the top of her shirt and deftly undid the buttons there, then for a moment it paused. Integra couldn't think to protest as firm lips pressed to her neck where that ghostly touch had been, trailing kisses from the back of her earlobe down to the crook of her shoulder. An uncontrollable shiver wracked through her body and she bit her lower lip to suppress a moan. She really hadn't realized that the touch of another being could feel this good; Alucard wasn't warm by any means but he was powerful, sensual, seductive, everything that he should live up to for a vampire of his prominence.

Alucard's lips remained nibbling the base of her neck while the hand at her blouse slid underneath to cup one of her breasts in his palm, a thumb reaching up to graze one of her nipples through her bra. Integra sucked in her breath and closed her eyes while instinctively her body arched to meet his touch. She felt the self-satisfied grin that spread across his lips and was about to shove him away when he took that nipple between his thumb and forefinger and gave it a hard squeeze. Integra bit her lip; refusing to give him the satisfaction of hearing her call out, but her body's reaction was all he needed, with her spine arched and her head thrown back.

"Well master, how far do you want this to go?" he asked with a breathy whisper in her ear.

"Y-you will not take my final symbol of purity. You will NOT penetrate me," Integra commanded, still struggling to find her voice.

A deep chuckle rumbled inside him and he grazed his fangs along her neck. "Do you really take me for such a reckless fool? My best source of nourishment is in my very arms, to taint such fine blood would be more than asinine."

Integra wasn't sure how to feel about being called nothing more than a meal, but the response eased her conscience nonetheless. Her time to reflect on the matter was cut short as Alucard slowly began rolling her nipple between his fingers, squeezing it every so often and beckoning it to harden. Her body remained arched against that touch and she threw one of her arms around his shoulders to maintain her balance. It wasn't before long that the hand removed itself from her breast and slowly began caressing down her abdomen, pausing at the waist of her pants.

Integra's whole body heaved with the shallow breaths she took in and out, but she did nothing to stop him when his hands reached that spot. Satisfied with this reaction the vampire flicked open the button at the top and eased the zipper down, taking extra care to caress the front of her womanhood with his thumb along the way. Integra bit her lower lip so hard she nearly drew blood, determined not to give him the satisfaction of calling out. However, she couldn't suppress a small whimper when that gloved hand made its way into her pants and his middle finger began caressing the moistened crevasse between her folds.

Alucard smiled almost maliciously at her reaction and continued the assault on her body. She trembled now as pleasure coursed through her being. Although the proud woman would never admit it she had played with herself before and imagined what another's hands on her body would feel like; it was never anything like this. This was power, and the one caressing her wanted her to know it. Over and over he massaged her there, up and down relentlessly, stimulating that sensitive piece of flesh just above the entrance to her chastity… but not even his fingers dared enter. The other hand joined in once again on playing her body and took up the breast that had been ignored, massaging it and teasing the nipple with deft fingers.

Finally, Integra could take the stimulation no more and she reached her peak. Pleasure washed over her with such intensity that her knees buckled against it in spite of herself. Strong arms caught her before she could collapse, and gently eased her to the carpet bellow.

"Wha-what in the world was the meaning of that?" she demanded after finally regaining her breath.

"Perhaps I merely wanted to know that I could, Master," Alucard replied enigmatically. "Regardless of why, certainly you feel freed from your current stress, do you not?"

The young woman did not respond, and the vampire's devious smirk only grew. It had been a beautiful, sinful, seduction.

END


End file.
